


Ingenuity

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amazon Steve, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Other, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is not promised, and Steve's gone through a lot of changes, had some regrets. Bruce won't be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingenuity

**Author's Note:**

> This may be disconcerting, as Steve still uses an internal male pronoun despite a very female body since the Serum. Bruce knows Steve was Steven not Stephanie, and they've been dating awhile.

Steve had agreed they should go slow. That partly was for logistical reasons, Steve was not getting pregnant and intercourse was risky for that sort of thing. Bruce had concerns about Hulking out and the more concrete fear of condom failure. Steve and Thor were the only Avengers cleared to clean up Bruce's blood without full Haz-mat suiting.

Steve had been a man before the Serum. A very sick man, but a man. It had been a topsy-turvy time getting his bearings as a healthy, powerful woman with a bevy of gorgeous dancers, and then fighting alongside Bucky and the rest of the Commandos.

He'd been attracted to Peggy. She'd been a revelation. The Serum had closed that door. The Train took Bucky from him before they could talk, really talk.

And that's why Steve was done with slow. There were quite a few things between where they were and intercourse. Steve kissed Bruce dirty. He guided the scientist's hands behind him onto his back. He exhaled as the hooks and eyes parted. "Go on."

Bruce fed his fingertips into the short sleeves of Steve's knit top and pulled out the bra straps. Steve pulled his arms through, and when Bruce wasn't more daring pulled the offending garment out via his shirt's neck. He licked up Bruce's jaw and behind one ear.

Bruce moaned. There were lots of things they could do that weren't intercourse. Steve had been ill before the war, but he hadn't been a recluse. He grabbed one of Bruce's hands and pressed into its meat with a strong thumb. Heel, mounds, fingers. More gently he spiraled the cup of the palm. There were a lot of nerves in the hands.

Steve switched to the neglected side of Bruce's neck, kissing and nipping, careful not to raise even a bruise much less break the skin. Steve moaned as one of his breasts was cupped through fabric. He gave Bruce's other hand the same massage.

"May I take off your shirt?" Steve had never been with a man. He's seen Bruce's chest, and more of him, but that's been after fights, not sexually.

Bruce undoes a couple of buttons. Steve traced down with his mouth from Bruce's chin to his sternum. "You smell good." He noses along one shoulder and then the other. The hem of his shirt is pulled free, and Steve moans as Bruce touches the small of his back. 

Steve can't form a callus, but Bruce carries various little marks of lab incidents. Big stuff gets healed each time the Hulk takes a turn. Steve presses one palm to Bruce's chest. Pockets. Damn pockets.

Steve slides over, straddling one of Bruce's thighs, careful of his knee. That part of having balls he doesn't miss. He captures the next button down between thumb and forefinger, freeing it through the hole when not stopped.

Bruce's fingertips are brushing the lower curve of Steve's breasts. Steve pulls off his shirt and lifts Bruce's hands. He thinks his nipples were more sensitive when he was a man. This, this is good. He's drawn studies of his breasts, knows they are appealing. Bruce is kissing one and that is fantastic.

Steve takes that as consent to finish unbuttoning Bruce's shirt. Bruce is hairy and tickles his palms. He thumbs a dark nipple. The moan it elicits ripples through Steve. He wants to lick them, but Bruce was doing wonderful things. One hand knits into Bruce's curls while the other holds onto Bruce.

OH. That. Steve rides the sensation. It ebbs, then another one spikes through him. Wants Bruce to feel good too, doesn't want this to stop. Should let Bruce know.

Finally Steve pulls back and kisses Bruce hard on the mouth. Steve gets lost in it. Right, leaving. He gets up. "I've had a great evening." Steve finds his bra and shirt, puts them on looking Bruce in the eye. This isn't about shame. Bruce will need some private time with his own palm, Steve needs a shower and a workout. 

Steve bends down for a quick kiss and leaves.


End file.
